ღUn ángel en mi vidaღ
by Kaoly
Summary: ua. un pequeño regalo del gran amor que Darien y Serena se profesan, ahora junto a los frutos de su inmenso amor!... conozcan el diario convivir de Darien con la mujer que le ha regalado lo más hermoso de su vida... por siempre ella su hermoso Angel!.


**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**Por esta vez, el siguiente fic, tiene por intención la conmemoración de un día inmensamente importante, que este domingo se celebra acá en Chile… el día de la madre. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con la parejita dorada… Serena/Darien. Desde ya mis felicitaciones anticipadas a todas las Mamis que lo lean y mis más sinceros respetos hacia ellas. **

**Es un oneshot, inspirado en esos simples detalles, que sólo la conexión de una madre con sus hijos puede lograr… En esas innatas frases cariñosas que afloran con la maternidad y que día a día nos hacen agradecer ser simplemente… Mujer.**

**-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**

**En este oportunidad este fic, va cariñosamente dedicado, a cada una de esas mujeres que ya han experimentado el hermoso milagro de dar vida… a aquellas que como yo sueñan con experimentar tan inmensa dicha… y en especial, a esas dos mujeres, que en todo momento no han hecho más que demostrarme cuanto me aman… a mi Mamá Isabel y mi Mami Catalina –abuelita materna–… por tener la fortuna de tenerlas en mi vida.**

**-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**X**

§•§• **UN ÁNGEL EN MI VIDA **• §•§

**S&D**

**X**

**-Al fin -**suspiró Darien con dicha al llegar a su hogar. No resistía un minuto más sin la presencia de su amorosa familia. Hace tan sólo 2 meses había repetido la hermosa experiencia de ser padre y el estar separado de ellos por mas de 7 horas al día, a causa de su trabajo, se le hacía una infinita agonía.

¿16 horas no eran suficientes para disfrutar de sus preciados tesoros?

No, definitivamente no era suficiente.

Lentamente entró a su casa, y con suma delicadeza se dirigió a la cocina, desde donde provenían cariñosos susurros de la voz del ser más hermoso sobre la faz del universo.

Su esposa.

Despacio, poco a poco, fue avanzando… quería sorprenderla.

Mentira, el muy egoísta, quería unos cuantos minutos para observarla antes de que ella notara su presencia.

Como siempre lo consiguió, se quedo inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, disfrutando de la gloriosa vista que estaba frente a sus ojos. Allí estaba ella… su hermosa Serena.

-

**Desde el primer latido de tu corazón,**

**Desde tu primer hálito de vida…**

**-**

Se veía tan linda, llevaba un delicado y sencillo vestido celeste… como sus ojos. Los hombros los tenía descubiertos, ya que el vestido se ajustaba en sus pechos y luego caía suelto por su delicado cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Calzaba una delicadas sandalias blancas con mostacillas celeste a juego con el vestido, de tacón bajo. Su hermoso pelo rubio lo había recogido en una trenza que paso sobre su hombro derecho y llegaba hasta su pecho. La única joya que tenía puesta, a parte del anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio, eran unos diminutos aretes de perla, que acentuaban aún más, la dulzura de su angelical rostro.

Sin embargo, lo más hermoso que Serena llevaba, era su pequeña nenita, de tan sólo 2 meses de vida… su nuevo tesoro. Su hija Belén.

Se le hinchaba el pecho sólo con ver a las dos mujeres más hermosas e importantes de su vida. Era indescriptible el sentimiento que afloraba de su corazón, con sólo mirar la hermosa estampa que tenía frente a él, casi por acto reflejo una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Y al volver a mirar el vestido un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

Recordó una tarde hace 5 años atrás, cuando le preguntó a su esposa su notoria inclinación a utilizar vestidos o blusas que dejaban al desnudo sus hombros y la piel sobre sus pechos, y ella con una sonrisa y una mirada que señalaba lo obvio, le respondió que era para mantener el contacto piel a piel con su bebé.

Su Serena… siempre tan dulce.

-

**Siento que me motiva una nueva ilusión…**

**Un amor que me inspira cada día,**

**-**

Y así estaba ahora, Serena con su brazo izquierdo sostenía protectoramente a su pequeña Belén mientras su nenita apoyaba su sonrojada mejilla sobre el hombro desnudo de su mami.

Darien sonrió en silencio, la bebé tenía el rostro volteado hacia él y Serena no notaba el espectáculo que su pequeña le estaba dando, apenas Belén divisó a Darien, comenzó a abrir exageradamente los ojos y la boca, moviendo su diminuta manito para así alcanzar a su papi. Serena le restó importancia a los gestos de su hija y continuó cantando y revolviendo con su mano libre la comida, en la que por ahora mantenía la atención. Por ratos alzaba un poco la voz, sin dejar de cantar, sonreía y cariñosamente acariciaba, con la mejilla de su rostro, la delicada cabecita de la nenita que tenía en su regazo.

Belén en cambió no paró de gesticular y moverse cada vez más frenéticamente para alcanzar a su papá. Y por más gestos que le hacía Darien para que se quedara quieta y no lo delatara, su hija no le hizo el menor caso, de hecho, el hacerle gestos para calmarla sólo consiguió lo contrario… Belén se alborotó más y comenzó a reír.

-

**Que hermoso es el milagro de verte crecer,**

**Y disfrutar tus tiernas travesuras…**

**-**

Recién en ese momento Serena volteó su mirada en lo que atraía la atención de su pequeña y hay encontró el objeto de la distracción… Darien.

Rápidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba mientras él la miraba divertido.

**-Ya estas haciendo del voyeurismo un completo estilo de vida ¿No? -**le recriminó con fingida indignación mientras él le sonreía seductoramente y se acercaba a sus labios.

–**Esas son las conductas que tú me provocas –**Darien ya estaba a centímetros de besarla cuando Serena le pone enfrente de sus labios a su pequeña Belén.

**-Ohh, que pena… tendré que perderme tu exquisito beso, pero aún no termino de cocinar** –pausó y le puso en sus brazos a su hija**–, además aquí ya hay una mujer que sucumbió a tú derroche de encantos.**

Y así como se acercó, se alejó de él y volvió su completa atención a la comida ante la, ahora indignada, mirada de su esposo.

**-Eres mala –**le reprochó Darien entre pucheros y con la voz desganada.

**-Seee, soy terrible –**se burló ella en respuesta y continúo cocinando.

**-**

**Y cuidar con amor de tu indefenso ser,**

**Pequeño manojito de ternura…**

**-**

Pese a esto, Darien no tardó en atender a la mujer en sus brazos, que no dejaba de sonreír y hacerles gracias, en demanda de su atención.

**-Deberías aprender a tu hija que si sabe recibir a su papi –**le reprochó de vuelta mientras besaba y correspondía los mimos de su nenita.

Serena simplemente lo ignoró, aún le quedaba mucho para terminar la comida.

Darien le sonrió maliciosamente a Belén y se acercó a su 'ingrata esposa', con la clara intención de molestarla.

– **Mira mi amor –**le dijo a su hija a pasos de Serena**–** **como trata a tu abnegado papi la bruja de tu mamá…**

**-¡Oye! –**reclamó Serena dando la vuelta y mirándolo enojada**–. Nadie me ofende delante de mis hijos.**

Darien se alejó lo suficiente de ella, antes que comenzaran las represalias, pero no fue suficientemente astuto, se le olvido considerar ciertos objetos que Serena tenía a su disposición para acortar la distancia.

Y así lo hizo ella, de un hábil y certero movimiento, logró estrellar una pequeña, pero útil manzana, en la cabeza de Darien que se alejaba de espalda de las posibles venganzas de su esposa, pero no lo consiguió.

Sobándose la cabeza la miró indignado.

–**Infame, no se vale atacar de espalda.**

–**Eso te pasa por subestimar al enemigo –**le dijo Serena entre risas, pobrecito parecía que le había dolido, pero él se lo buscó.

Otra que disfrutó del espectáculo en todo momento fue Belén, la pequeña no paró de reír y mover exageradamente sus manos, ante el comportamiento de sus padres.

**-**

**Voy a luchar por ti para que seas feliz…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

A Serena le remordió la conciencia y poco a poco se fue acercando a su esposo, quien la miraba con cierta desconfianza. Pero ahora era ella quien deseaba su beso, ya estando a su lado le regaló la sonrisa más dulce y enamorada que podía darle.

**-Tregua –**le preguntó Serena mientras besaba superficialmente su mejilla.

**-Esta bien, aunque sólo lo hago por nuestros hijos, sería un mal ejemplo que vean a sus padres peleando –**aseguró él ante su esposa, que ahora fruncía el ceño.

–**Bueno siendo así…-**respondió ella lamiéndose lentamente los labios provocándolo–,** sólo por los niños, supongo que tendré que ahorrarme el beso que pretendía darte –**contesto de los más sensual sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se alejaba de él.

Pero ahora Darien fue más hábil y antes de que ella se alejara, tomó posesivamente su cuello con la mano que tenía libre y en menos de tres segundos asaltó a besos su boca, desde hace 7 horas, que tenía la imperiosa urgencia de esos labios carmesí que lo volvían loco.

**-**

**Y yo pondré mi vida para que tú vivas…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

Serena no tardó en responder con la misma pasión el beso, al parecer ambos padecían la misma adición… el amor del otro.

Darien no podía sentirse más feliz, jamás en su vida pensó tener a su lado un ser tan maravilloso como Serena. La amaba tanto, no había nada en este mundo que no haría por ella… su diosa de ojos color cielo. Día a día, se sorprendía a sí mismo fomentándole a la rubia sus caprichos, gozando de la alegría, con que ella respondía a cada unos de sus detalles, por insignificante que pareciera.

**-**

**A donde vayas tú siempre seré tu luz…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

La necesidad de respirar lentamente los fue separando, junto con la visible molestia de cierta nenita que ya no disfrutaba de los arrumacos de sus papis… no podían culparla, los celos en la familia ya eran algo genético.

Con la respiración ya más normalizada Serena se apoyó en el hombro, que Darien aún mantenía libre, aunque no tardó en retirarse, a causa de las diversas 'agresiones' que su pequeña hija le confirió.

–**¿Cómo estuvo tu día mi amor? –**preguntó divertida mientras su hija rodeaba con sus diminutos brazos el cuello de su papá… Sip, definitivamente Belén sería una hijita de papi.

Darien suspiro con hastío.

**-Igual** **que siempre, una lenta agonía cuando tú no estas a mi lado –**ella finalmente alzó la vista y le sonrió picara.

–**No puede quejarse mi venerado odontólogo, acabo de compensar mi ausencia.**

Él de inmediato objetó tal mentira y pese a los reclamos de su hija, alcanzó con su mano, el mentón de Serena y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

–**Se equivoca señora mía, aún no me siento compensado, además me debes el manzanazo y aún estas en deuda por la cuarentena –**afirmó con determinación.

-**¿Qué?... ¡no!, explotador… mírame ya me tienes en los huesitos –**señaló ella haciéndose la víctima.

**-Mentirosa estás delgada por dar pecho –**Darien miró a su hija y le reclamó–:** eso es culpa tuya Belén.**

La pequeña como si entendiera, levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

–**Además, estas preciosa y no puedes negar que parte de eso se debe a mi buena mano –**agregó engreído.

Serena pensó en alegarle, pero debía concederle la razón a su esposo. Si lograba recuperar su figura rápidamente, después de los embarazos, era en gran medida gracias a él y en especial a su voraz apetito sexual, acumulado antes y durante la cuarentena.

**-**

**Y lloraré tu llanto porque tú sonrías…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

**-Y mi campeón ¿Dónde se encuentra que no esta junto a su adorada mami?** –preguntó Darien extrañado de la ausencia de su hijo, que comúnmente no se apartaba de Serena cuando regresaba del colegio.

–**Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y se fue a su cuarto, entre Belén y la comida no he podido ir a ver que es lo que tiene tan ocupado… por qué no vas tú amor, mientras yo terminó de cocinar, lo siento triste, Fabián no lo dice, pero yo sé que algo le pasa –**confesó apenada, le dolía perder la confianza de su hijo, más cuando él era tan apegado a ella.

**-No te preocupes amor, deben ser cosas de la edad. Faby es muy independiente tal vez sea eso, pero ya no te angusties, voy a verlo y de inmediato te lo traigo –**la besó suavemente en la frente y con Belén en su regazo se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño hijo.

**-**

**No cambiaré este mundo pero intentaré,**

**Que al menos no te falte amor ni abrigo,**

**-**

Serena terminó de cocinar, preparar el postre y poner la mesa. Aunque el distanciamiento de su hijo la seguía preocupando, su primer retoño siempre fue cercano a ella incluso más que a Darien

_¿En qué momento su dulce Fabián se había alejado de ella? ¿Realmente su actitud se debía a la autonomía que desde pequeño manifestó?_

Él niño de sus ojos _¿La seguiría queriendo igual?, _una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo, la idea de perder el cariño de su hijo la asustaba de sobremanera, ella en ningún momento dejó de prestarle atención a su hijo, así que celos no podían ser.

¿O si?

Finalmente terminó de hacer todo. Ya tenía la comida y el postre servido. Hace 5 minutos había llamado… bueno, gritado, a Darien y a Fabián que bajarán a comer, así que pronto tendría a todos sus amores reunidos.

Darien fue el primero en bajar con Belén en sus brazos, de inmediato le explicó que Faby no tardaría en bajar… se estaba lavando las manos.

**-¿Y lograste averiguar qué es lo que tiene? –**preguntó Serena

**-La verdad es que yo lo veo normal, aunque algo esconde, lo ví guardar celosamente un papel, pero no quiso decirme nada…**

**-**

**Y contra todo y todos te defenderé…**

**Porque eres mi más bello compromiso,**

**-**

Serena estaba por volver a insistir cuando rápidamente su hijo corrió hasta ellos.

**-¿Cómo estás mi amor? –**le preguntó Serena cariñosamente.

**-Bien mami ¿Por qué? **

**-Umm… por nada Faby-. **Suspiró ella, por ahora no volvería a insistir, ya más tarde averiguaría la causa del distanciamiento de su hijo. De todos modos, durante la comida, no perdería detalle de los gestos de su hijo. No pasaba de hoy que solucionaba el problema.

**-**

**Voy a luchar por ti para que seas feliz…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

La cena transcurrió de los más normal, con las ya habituales, risas contagiosas de Belén y Fabián. Darien por su parte, y como siempre, dio el mal ejemplo, asaltando cada vez que podía los labios de su esposa, sin importar la presencia de sus hijos.

Serena, por su parte, se hacia la indignada, pero para sus adentros saltaba de alegría por cada uno de los asaltos de su esposo. En toda la cena prestó gran atención a la actitud de Fabián, y pese a que sus gestos eran escuetos a la hora de demostrar sus emociones, ella pudo percibir la razón del cambió de su actitud…

Celos.

Y ella que al principio los había descartado.

**-**

**Y yo pondré mi vida para que tú vivas…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

Sin embargo, ahora podía verlo claramente en los ojos de su pequeño Faby, como no hacerlo, si sus hijos tenían las mismas orbes azules de su padre. Las miradas de los tres amores de su vida eran prácticamente idénticas y ella gracias a Darien había aprendido a leer esos ojos hace años.

En especial, ese particular brillo que tenía esa azulosa mirada, cuando los celos hacían acto de presencia… como no saberlo, si en más de una ocasión se aprovecho de ese conocimiento.

No le extrañaba que Darien no lo notara en su hijo, cuando ni siquiera él reconocía, ese particular brillo en su mirada, cuando lo cegaban los celos.

**-**

**A donde vayas tú siempre seré tu luz…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

Serena decidió esperar a que el propio Fabián se delatara o se acercara a ella a confesarle su pesar. Pero el pequeño no cedió en ningún momento, y la esquivó durante toda la tarde.

Era tan parecido a su Papá.

Ya había caído la noche y ella al fin había conseguido dar de mamar a la pequeña Belén y esta finalmente luego de comer se había dormido. Con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño torbellino, la acostó y arropó en la delicada cuna, junto a su cama.

Darien como todas las noches se encontraba jugando y revisando las tareas de Fabián, de hecho en un par de minutos los dos vendrían a su cuarto y el pequeño le desearía las buenas noches y se iría a dormir.

**-**

**Y lloraré tu llanto porque tú sonrías…**

**Chiquita mía,**

**-**

Esta noche, sin embargo, sería diferente, ya que ella no esperaría un día más para solucionar los problemas. Con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió al baño a lavarse y a ponerse la camisola de satín rosa para dormir.

No alcanzó a salir del baño cuando, tal como predijo, sus dos hombres entraban a la habitación.

Darien no le quitó la vista de encima, y comiéndola con la mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza

¿Cómo no hacerlo?... cuando la dichosa camisola llegaba a escasos centímetros bajo su cola y en la parte superior tenía un pronunciado escote que dejaba a la vista, a su ahora, exuberante esposa. Serena captó de inmediato las intenciones de su maridito, pero hizo caso omiso y se enfocó únicamente en su pequeño Faby, que la miraba tímido.

**-Buenas noches mami –**susurró el niño apenas se acercó a ella y le dio un mísero beso en su mejilla.

Estaba por dar la media vuelta para irse a su cuarto, cuando Serena le tomó la muñeca y lo llevo a su regazo.

–**No tan rápido jovencito –**dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él en su cama.

- **Fabián por qué no me dices que te pasa… yo soy tu mamá y sé perfectamente lo que te duele -**hizo una pausa y lo miró con dulzura**–, cariño, si no me lo dices no podremos solucionar el problema y a mi no me gusta verte triste porque eso me angustia –**lo besó en la frente.

-**Cuéntame lo que sientes, dime por qué estas celoso de tu hermanita –**volvió a insistir.

**-Porque tú la quieres más ella que a mí –**confesó el pequeño con la voz estrangulada a punto de llorar.

**-Eso no es cierto, que te hace pensar eso mi amor –**preguntó Serena entre mimos, para evitar que su pequeño Faby llorara.

**-Todo, a mí ya no me haces caso como antes, ya no me cantas y a la Belén le cantas todo el día, ya ni siquiera juegas conmigo –**le reprochó él**–, con mi papá todo sigue igual, él es el mismo conmigo, pero contigo todo es diferente.**

Darien finalmente decidió interrumpir y quitar, por ahora, los ojos de encima de Serena.

–**Campeón no puedes decir eso, nosotros los queremos a los dos por igual, además tu hermanita es muy chiquita y necesita de Serena toda su atención, no ves que Belén es igual de glotona que tu mami y ella debe alimentarla a cada rato –**dijo Darien divertido, tratando de hacer sonreír a su hijo, pero no lo consiguió.

Serena alzó la voz.

-**Mírame mi amor… tú no tonto –**se rió de Darien**–, mírame Fabián, cariño yo de verdad los amo por igual a ti y a tu hermanita –**hizo una pausa y tomó delicadamente el rostro de su hijo para hablarle cariñosamente-:** pero tú tienes una ventaja –**le aseguró en tono misterioso captando la completa atención de Fabián.

**-¿Cuál mami? –**pregunto Faby ansioso por descubrir esa ventaja.

**-Cuántos años tienes tú mi amor –**le preguntó a Fabián.

-**Cinco –**le respondió el pequeño mostrando su mano.

**-Ves cariño, yo los quiero a los dos por igual, pero a ti mi querido Faby… te quiero desde mucho antes –**confesó a su pequeño, que ahora, sonreía enormemente al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

Darien la miró más enamorado que nunca… eran esos hermosos detalles los que la hacían amar, cada día más, a ese precioso ángel que tenía por esposa.

**-Además tú no lo sabes –**continuó ella**–: pero a las mujeres cada vez que va a ser mamá… Dios les agranda el corazón para querer a su nuevo hijo –**confesó Serena alegre y Fabián le sonrió y armo sus propias deducciones.

–**Ahhh, entonces por eso a las mamás le crecen los pechos –**le sonrió el niño con asombró mirando su voluptuosa delantera.

Serena sonrió divertida, esa no era lo que ella pensaba decir.

**-Definitivamente tu hijo es igual a ti –**le dijo a Darien con voz maliciosa.

**-¿Porqué mami dice eso papá?... –**preguntó el pequeño con suspicacia.

**-Por lo inteligente campeón –**le contestó él mientras miraba descaradamente el escote de Serena.

**-Ahh, mami te tengo un regalo… voy y vuelvo –**dijó Fabián antes de salir disparado de la habitación, sin que nadie alcanzara a detenerlo.

Serena se quedó inmóvil mirando por donde se había ido su hijo, hasta que sintió que unos brazos la apresaban posesivamente.

**-¿Qué pretende señor Chiba?, –**preguntó en voz sensual.

–**Disfrutarte –**fue lo único que contestó él mientras la besaba apasionadamente y la acorralaba bajo su cuerpo hasta que Fabián volvió igual de rápido como se fue.

Él pequeño en su inocencia no logró captar las intenciones de sus padres.

Afortunadamente.

Pero se sintió tan ofendido cuando nadie notó su presencia, que no encontró nada mejor que lanzarse sobre su padre para quitarlo de encima de su mami.

Si Belén era celosa con su padre, Fabián lo era el doble con su mamá y para desgracia de Darien, el niño era mayor que su hermanita y sabía perfectamente como acaparar la atención de su esposa.

Serena como pudo acomodó su camisola y volvió a sentarse en su cama, un tanto avergonzada por dejarse llevar así con Darien, pero siempre era lo mismo, estando con él olvidaba todo lo demás.

**-¿Qué es lo que me tienes mi amor? -**preguntó ella curiosa con las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

Fabián la miró contento.

**-Un cuento mami –**le respondió el pequeño.

**-¿Un cuento? –**preguntó Serena divertida mirando de soslayo a Darien que se sentaba a su lado… ¿un tanto enfadado?

**-Si, como tú siempre me cuentas cuentos a mí… yo te busque uno para ti –**sonrió Faby, capturando la atención de sus padres.

A Serena se le hinchó el pecho con las consideraciones de su pequeño, tan sólo tenía cinco años y ya sabía leer y escribir, era tan inteligente… su Faby.

**-Escucha mami –**ella le puso total atención mientras que Darien se sentía… ¿Excluido? ¿Marginado?

Pero no importa, su Belén ya crecería.

Lentamente Fabián comenzó a leer.

_Una leyenda._

_Cuenta una antigua leyenda que un niño estaba por nacer y le dijo a dios:_

_Me dices que me vas a enviar mañana a la tierra. Pero, ¿Cómo viviré tan pequeño e indefenso como soy?_

_Entre muchos ángeles escogí uno para ti, que esta esperándote… el te cuidará._

_Pero dime, aquí en el cielo no hago más que cantar y sonreír… y eso me basta para ser feliz._

_Tu ángel te cantará y te sonreirá todos los días y tú sentirás en cada momento su amor y eso te hará inmensamente feliz._

_¿Y Cómo entenderé cuando la gente me hable si no conozco el extraño idioma que hablan los hombres?_

_Tu ángel te enseñará las palabras más dulces y tiernas que puedas escuchar y con mucho cariño y paciencia, te enseñará a hablar._

_¿Y qué haré cuando quiera hablar contigo?_

_Tu ángel te juntará las manitos y te enseñará a rezar._

_He oído que en la tierra hay muchos hombres malos…_

_Tu ángel te defenderá aún al costo de su propia vida._

_Pero, siempre estaré triste porque no te veré más, Señor._

_Tu ángel te hablará siempre de mí y te enseñará el camino para que regreses a mí presencia… aunque yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

_En ese instante una gran paz reinaba el cielo, pero ya se oían voces terrestres y el niño presuroso repetía suavemente:_

_Dios mío, si ya me voy, dime su nombre ¿Cómo se llama mi ángel?_

_Su nombre no importa… tú le dirás Mamá._

Fabián no hizo más que levantar la vista y asustarse, su mami no paraba de llorar mientras su papá la abrazaba cariñosamente con los ojos también cristalinos.

**-No te gusto mami –**le dijó el al borde del llanto.

**-Ohh, eso fue precioso –**le señaló ella apenas logró articular palabra mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza**–, te amo mucho mi pequeño Faby –**le susurró.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Entonces no llores mami –**le pidió él angustiado.

**-Lloro de alegría mi amor, pero ya no lo hago –**le sonrió Serena limpiándose las lágrimas.

-**¿Mami puedo dormir contigo?**

**-Claro mi amor –**le aseguró ella llenándolo de besos, hasta que sintió a Darien aclarándose la voz… ups, lo había olvidado.

**-¿No hay problema cierto papi?**

El pobre de Darien no tuvo más que asentir, no quería quedar como el malo de la película.

-**Claro que no campeón –**contestó con cierto dejo de frustración que sólo Serena logró percibir.

Fabián de un salto le dio un beso a su papi y se metió en el medio de la cama mientras él sólo esperaba conciliar el sueño esta noche.

Además, podría a media noche, si tenía suerte, secuestrar a su esposa y llevarla al cuarto de invitados o al comedor, o a la cocina… ¿o no?

Serena lentamente se acercó a él y lo besó superficialmente en los labios.

-**Que sueñes con los angelitos -**dijó al alejarse de él.

**-Yo quería dormir con el angelito –**respondió Darien con notorio doble sentido.

**-Que pena –**se burló ella mientras Fabián no tardaba en abrazarla posesivamente con sus brazos–, **pero a mi me gustas más así… acumuladito –**le guiñó un ojo.

Darien suspiro derrotado y terminó por resignarse. El acaparador de su hijo no soltaría en toda la noche a SU Serena…

ohhh, el mundo era tan injusto.

• § • FIN • § •

* * *

Canción:** Chiquita Mía** De:** Alvaro Torres**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**• Desde Valdivia… con amor!!•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Espero que le haya gustado… la verdad es que este weekend recargue las pilas y estuve a full, escribí 3 actualizaciones, así que no pueden decir que me la paso de vaga!! de todos modos la actualización de "Mala Conducta" va para mañana!!...

Además, mi mamá me tiene de empleada, por esta semana no me quejo… ya que como verán esta es su semana… así que aproveche!!... de todos modos no es muy fascinante ordenar 5 habitaciones… más cuando la de mi hermano es como decirlo… ¿pestilente? ¿Repulsiva?... y que decir de la de mis hermanas… ohh, el caos es poco para calificarlas.

Y pese, a que me gusta cocinar, hacerlo para 6 personas… no es mi sueño dorado!!

Pero ya no me quejo más, no todo es malo… gracias a una 'pequeña' celebración particular con mis hermanas… donde casualmente nos tomamos un ron añejo de 40 años… jijiji… puedo asegurar que mis neuronas revivieron… si!!.. las pobres salieron del estado de coma y volvieron a la vida!!... y gracias a eso, tuve un chispaso creativo y se me ocurrió este oneshot junto a otros 4 más, que no tardaré en publicar. Lo único malo… es que mi papá me castigo…buuu, en mi defensa, aseguró, que no sabía que el ron era tan añejo... yo sólo lo combine con coca-cola para tomarme un cuba libre. Pero así y todo, lo tomado y lo bailado no me lo quita nadie!!

Moraleja… cuando pierdan a sus musas creativas… no hay trago que no las traiga de vuelta… ehhh!!

No mejor, hagan caso omiso a lo último… no quiero reclamos por fomentarles los vicios!!

En fin hasta aquí con mis _delírium trémens –_ delirio típico de los alcohólicos crónicos - y termino por agradecer a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leerme… muchas gracias!!.

Tengo todas las intenciones de publicar el próximo mes, uno oneshot similar, pero para Darien en festejo del día del padre… claro, siempre y cuando, ustedes quieran y este haya sido de su agrado… así que ahí me dicen!!. Ahh, y pienso utilizar la misma familia, o sea Faby y Belén incluidos!!.

Se despide cariñosamente…

• § • **Pamela ** • § •

§ **Kaoly **§


End file.
